Legend of Time
by Ashchu
Summary: After coming second in the Unova league, Ash ketchum decides to try the hoenn league again . What challenges await him ? What is team rocket planning, and what is this about a future self ? Join Ash an his friends in this epic tale of mystery, romance, action and supernatural events. Contains Advanceshipping (AshxMay).
1. Beginning of the end

**Long time since i updated, To tell you the truth i had given up on writing here, but many people encouraged me not to give up and keep writing, so i guess i am going to give it a shot. I think the chapter i wrote back wasn't good enough so i wrote this chapter again but much better this time so i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Ages:**

Ash : 18

May : 17

Brock : 22

Max : 14

**Time-2:00 AM**

It was a peaceful night in petulburg city. Everybody was sleeping and having sweet dreams, except a 18 year old boy, currently sleeping on the couch trying to keep himself warm with his blanket.

The boy was staying at May's house with his little yellow companion and best friend, who was also sleeping peacefully beside him dreaming about ketchup. The boy's name was Ash ketchum (soon to become Pokemon master, according to him). But looks like the pokemon master was not that lucky with his dream.

**Ash's Dream….**

Everything was white except a beam of darkness descending upon him. He shuddered at the thought of being hit by a night shade. when he focused on the darkness he felt a little dizzy but didn't stop staring at it. Breaking out of his trance, He looked around for his Pikachu and checked his belt for other Pokemon, but then realized he left them at the pokemon center. The darkness started enveloping him and everything seemed like a blur. Then he saw something bright coming or rather walking towards him.

But then he realized that it wasn't something but it was someone. "Who are you? " The boy demanded with a look of seriousness and a tinge of fear in his face.

But he didn't get an answer. The person was wearing a light dark blue vest under a black trench coat with two official pokemon league symbol on each side of his shirt. He was wearing a black jeans and black leather boots. His hair was black and unkempt and also long enough to cover his eyes. His hands were in his his pocket and he was walking towards Ash with an air of authority around him.

"Where am i and where are all my friends." He asked, with an angry tone.

The person approached him. There was a minute of silence and tension between the two, before he spoke, in a monotonous voice "Ash, I need your help."

" What help? How do you know my name, What is this place, and where is everyone?" Ash demanded, before finally calming down. " Ash every one is here, You will just see them later. I need your help Ash. It's urgent" The person said with no expression on his face.

"Why do you need me and for what?" Ash asked with a hint of fear in his voice. " Team rocket, Ash, Team rocket that's all I can tell, be prepared Ash, they are coming for you, you have to protect your loved ones. We will meet again, prepare yourself and your pokemon because a fierce battle is about to begin. " The person said and disappeared.

* * *

**Back to reality...**

Suddenly Ash felt ticklish, then the feeling grew into a tinge of pain, then he heard something that he didn't want to hear, "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU".

"aaaaaaaaah Pikachu what are you doing" Ash hissed in pain. ''PIKA CHU PI(YOU KICKED ME)''. Pikachu said with a look of anger on his face.

May Maple a 17 year old girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed dreaming about a certain pokemon trainer. Until she heard a earsplitting scream coming from downstairs and, hell the shouting was so much that even a snorlax would wake up. May growned and buried her face deep in her pillow but still couldn't bear the noise. She stood, frowning because of how cold her feet felt but nonetheless went downstairs to check what all the noise was about.

"What do you mean i took your ketchup, there is nothing like ketchup here." Ash said trying to calm down his angry Pikachu. "PIKA PI PIKA PIKA CHUU (IT WAS IN MY DREAM AND YOU DESTROYED IT)" Pikachu said, again cheeks sparking and about to shock Ash for the second time.

"Pikachu please, calm down it was just a mistake buddy. Ketchup isn't that important as sleep so lets go back to sleep." Ash said with a pleading look. "Pika pi Pika Chu pi Pika ( what if I wake you when you are dreaming about May)."Pikachu said.

"C'mon Pikachu ketchup isn't your love,and what does May have to do with all of this?." Ash said with a confused look.

"Pika pikapi ka Chu Pika Chu Pika Pika (Cmon, accept it, you like her the same way i like ketchups )" Pikachu said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Pikachu, I really like her, but just as friends." Ash said with a blush crossing his face.

May overhearing this conversation felt a little disappointed that Ash doesn't like her more than a friend. She really liked him and fell in love with him because of the care he gives to everyone and how he is ready to sacrifice his life for what is right and put himself in danger for others.

But nonetheless she went down. "Calm down you two, you woke me up and everyone in this house I guess." May said with an amused look. "How much did you you hear, I swear it was Pikachu who ate your food last night. " Ash said scared that she might have heard about the food thing he talked secretly with Pikachu. "Pika pi pi Pikachu (Hey, you were the one who ate it, I was just tasting it )". Pikachu stated in his defence.

"Ugh guys what's all the noise ? " A 14 year old, sleepy looking max asked.

Soon following him came the Petulburg gym leader and his wife followed by a 22 year old pokemon breeder. "its nothing, Ash kicked

Pikachu in his sleep, and you can guess what pikachu did " May told to her brother.

"WOW how cool, I missed seeing Pikachu electrocute Ash, Pikachu please do it again I want to see it." Max exclaimed being excited.

Pikachu smirked and bowed and sparked his cheeks until he heard May say "Pikachu, please don't do it and MAX why do you want to hurt Ash again." May asked her little brother. Max and Pikachu looked down in shame.

They couldn't go to sleep after that, and decided to talk for a while. After their conversations they didn't realize it was nearly 6am.

"C,mon kids enough playing around, I am going to make breakfast." Caroline, May and Max's mother said. "And I am going to help her." Brock added. "Thank you Brock, now kids why don't you go shower." Caroline said.

Because of being a girl May went first, did her morning routine and went to take a shower. After that she put her usual clothes, A orange t shirt, with dark blue biking shorts with a matching orange mini skirt around it followed by orange and black sneakers. Then she brushed her hair tied a green bandana with a Pokeball like symbol on it. Then it was the turn for Max and then Ash and Pikachu.

Max was wearing a Red shirt with blue jeans and red and blue sneakers and a red cap while Ash was wearing a Black body tight T-shirt and light blue baggy jeans with blue and black sneakers followed by his his Red cap with green pokemon league symbol on it.

Ash and Pikachu came down to see everyone at the table except Brock and Caroline. Ash went and sat next to May. May turned to see Ash sitting next to her, their eyes locked and Ash smiled at her and May suddenly looked away, blushing. No one saw it except the gym leader himself. They eat their breakfast silently except, the two eating machines who were eating like it's the last meal of their life.

"You two should slow down its not like food is going anywhere "Caroline suggested to Ash and May.

"I am sorry mom, but the food is too good." May said. "Yeah, with your and Brock's cooking skills mixed, it's marvelous." Ash complemented.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Suddenly a explosion was heard all over the Petulburg city and everyone rushed out of their home to see what's going on. Ash and other came out of the gym too.

"That came from Petulburg museum, i think." Norman exclaimed and ran in the direction of explosion.

"Come on, let's have a look." Ash said while running after Norman. The others followed his suit too.

Reaching upon the explosion site they saw that Petulburg museum was on fire while there was a big hole in the wall through which some rocket members in black uniform were running. They were carrying a big dark pearl.

"HEY STOP!" Ash shouted. The Rocket grunts look behind, and one of them send out his zoobat.

"Zoobat, use supersonic to buy us some time" Rocket grunt ordered his zoobat, and Zoobat started producing a high ear piercing screech, which caused everyone to drop on the floor from the pain.

After the zoobat and rocket grunts had gone, Ash stood up followed by others still shaking from the pain.

"What did they took this time, can't those rockets learn to give up already, by the way Norman, do you know what was that black pearl thingy?" Ash asked.

Norman stood their without speaking a word, the expression of utter fear was completely seen on Norman's face. "Dad, Are you okay?" May asked waving her hand in front of her father.

Norman snapped back to reality. " We have to hurry, this is serious, I need to tell every member of Elite four and gym leaders that dark griseous orb has been stolen from the Museum." He said and ran in the direction of Pokemon center.

"Dark griseous orb?" May asked. " Hey, i have heard about it, legend has it that a counterpart of Giratina exist which uses dark griseous orb to obtain power and change form, but i don't know, why rockets are behind it?" Max said adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe because of the fact, Dark Giratina is pure evil and no one in centuries have actually seen him." Brock said with a look that suggested something bad was about to happen.

Everyone was silent for few minutes, registering what just happened and what Max and Brock said.

"Lets get back to home, children. I know Norman will handle it, we didn't dined properly. Brock, Max and May started walking towards the gym but Ash stood their wondering if it had any connection with his dream.

* * *

**So guys, that's it. I am already working on chapter 2 so you won't have to wait much for the next update. And Don't forget to Review.  
**


	2. A visit from future

**First of all, i want to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed on the previous chapter, thank you guys for taking out your time to review, I tried my best so hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

After the event of Petulburg museum, Ash and the company decided to take some rest at the gym and continue their journey.

So we find our heroes traveling through Petulburg woods, completely exhausted from walking two hours straight.

"I am hungry and my feet are sore, I can't go any further, let's camp here." May whined like a little girl and sat on a nearby rock. Since Ash has matured enough from last time he traveled in Hoenn, he just smiled at May, instead of pursuing her to walk more to the next city that he would have done back then when he was a 13 years old kid.

"Yeah, this seems like a nice place, let's camp here." Ash agreed. "But can't we walk a little more, it's just one and half hour distance to the next city, I have to get my sixth gym badge." Max whined.

"Haha, Max you are acting like Ash, he used to do the same all the time back then." Brock said with a laugh.

After a little laugh they all agreed to set the camp for that night, much to Max's dismay. The moon was scattering the moonlight, and everyone were in their respective sleeping bags, sleeping peacefully. But Ash couldn't sleep because of his dreams or nightmares so he decided to take a walk to the nearby forest clearing.

Pikachu sensing his trainer awake, followed him.

"Huh, did i wake you up buddy?" Ash asked his partner. "Pikaaaa (Nah)" Pikachu said and jumped on his shoulder.

Ash walked to nearby opening and he saw a beautiful waterfall, so he decided to sit on the rock while admiring the beauty of Nature.

"Pikapi, pika pika chuu (Hey, Nightmares again huh?)" Pikachu asked with a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah buddy, i don't know what to do. When i close my eyes all i see is darkness enveloping me and someone talking to me. It's so frustrating." Ash said while stroking Pikachu on the back.

Pikachu cooed and jumped on his shoulders, and whispered in his ears, "Pi pika pi pi pika chu pi (Next time you get nightmares, try to dream about May)".

"Aww, not again Pikachu, why do you keep bringing her, i like her but not in the way you think." Ash said to Pikachu.

_ Maybe i am wrong. The shadow in my nightmares said i have to protect the ones i love, and i can't risk Pikachu's life or Max and Brock and especially not May, but why i have the urge to protect May, if i don't like her. Maybe i am really falling for her._ Ash thought to himself but he was brought back to reality by a scream.

"Aaaaaaaah, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

"That sound is coming from the forest, come on Pikachu let's have a look." Ash ran in the direction of scream and Pikachu followed too.

Ash and Pikachu went deep into the dark forest, in the direction of voice. They looked around in the forest and saw a little girl hanging from the tree. The only thing which kept her for falling was the hooded sweatshirt she wore which was acting like a hook.

"Don't worry, i am coming." Ash said while running to her.

Unfortunately the branch snapped and the girl started falling but with a heroic dive he caught the little girl in midair and he gently set her down.

" Th-thank you Mister" The girl buried her face in Ash's torso and said with a muffled voice. She was clearly terrified.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid." Ash said while he put his hand around the girl and patted the back of the little girl.

From the appearance of the girl Ash assumed that she was 5 years old. She had brown hair and wore a yellow t-shirt and a hooded white sweatshirt on it, similar to what Ash used to wear when he traveled in hoenn before. She also wore a knee length blue skirt with white socks and yellow and blue sneakers.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ash asked to the girl in his lap, but he got no answer. Looking down again he saw that girl was sleeping.

_She must have slept while i was thinking. Better get back to campsite. _Ash thought and carried the little girl to campsite where his other friends were sleeping. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to take a better look at the sleeping girl, in his opinion she was very cute.

**Next morning...**

Ash was sleeping in his sleeping bag along with Pikachu on his stomach and the little girl by his side, others were asleep too.

But the sleep was momentary for our pokemon master when someone poked him on the cheek.

"Huh, just five minutes more please. " Ash mumbled and changed position in his sleeping bag. The little girl climbed on him started shaking him violently.

"Wake up! I am hungry" The little girl said and a voice from her stomach came.

Finally giving up, Ash woke up while rubbing his eyes, Pikachu also woke with a thud by falling from Ash's stomach.

Falling from Ash stomach, instinctively Pikachu's autonomic nervous system discharged electricity, fortunately no one was hit but everyone else woke up too.

"Good morning! Guys, what's up with all this noise?" May asked while stretching her body.

"Can't you let a guy sleep silently, i was having a dream of defeating Champion Steven." Max said while sitting in his sleeping bag.

"Hey guys, good morning. I guess Pikachu worked as a alarm clock..again" Brock said while getting out of his sleeping bag.

"Huh who's this cute little girl?" May asked impressed by the cuteness of girl. "Mommy? MOM, you are here." The little girl said and went near May and hugged her.

"Uh,umm. I think you are getting confused, i am not your mother." May said while trying to get out from the bear hug she was getting.

"I think you look like her mother, May. Maybe that's why she is thinking you are her mother." Brock explained to May.

"Ah yeah, you are right (_Way to go captain obvious)_" May said. The girl finally released her 'mother' from the hug.

"Okay, gosh! that's a relief, so what's your name?" May asked with a sigh of relief that she can finally breath.

The girl made a crybaby face, tears coming down her face, "You-you don't remember meee?" She asked with a tears streaming down her face.

"Uhmm (okay,_ wrong question)_ of course i remember you, how can i forget you, hahhaa" May tried to laugh it off but her luck was not in her favour.

"Then tell me my name" The little girl asked inching closer towards May as each second passed.

_"What do i do, i don't know her name and if i tell her that i am not her mother then she will start crying, hmm think May, what could be your daughter's name, if you had one. If there is really Arceus in this world then please let this work" _May thought.

"Your name is uhmm, uh, your name is ...Ashley" May said while secretly praying that it's the correct name.

"Ashley, whahaha What kind of name is that?" Ash whispered to Pikachu. "Pika pika pikapi( What kind of name is Ash?)" Pikachu replied with a smirk.  
"Good point" Ash sweat dropped at his own stupidity.

"YAY! You remember me." Ashley jumped with happiness and once again she was hugging May.

"So Ashley, where are your parents?" Max asked without even thinking.

"Right here, Daddy said that he is sending me straight to Mommy, but that Mister found me first." She replied.

"Uh-huh, so what's your parent's name?" Max asked

"Well since you are asking so much, My mother's name is May stone and my father name is Ph..." Ashley said but May covered her mouth from saying anything further.

"You said you were hungry, come on let's fetch you breakfast." May said faking a laugh.

"Okay, breakfast for five coming straight." Brock said and went to do his chef duty.

**After breakfast...**

"Uhh, Uncle Brock, you make such awesome food, just like Mommy." Ashley said while patting her full stomach, it was obvious she has gotten her eating traits from her mother and ate like a giant Snorlax.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Brock asked surprised.

"Whuut? Of course i know your name, you always come to visit Mommy, she said you are a very good friend of her." Ashley said.

"May?" Brock looked at May expectantly for some answers. May shrugged her shoulders and made a sign that said i don't know a damn thing.

"Why all of you look so young, and who is that mister with uhmm, whatever pokemon that is." Ashley asked out of blue.

"Well that mister with is Ash and the pokemon is Pikachu." May explained.

"Ash huh, and Pikachu. Hmm maybe i have heard that name before." Ashley said while deep in thought.

"So, Ashley. Why were you hanging from the tree last night?" Ash asked.

"Well you see, Daddy was talking to a green little pokemon last night and he said that pokemon was going to take me to Mommy and some other things he said to that green pokemon that i wasn't able to hear, and then that little pokemon opened a portal like thing, but some people wearing black attacked us and Daddy pushed me in the portal, but he didn't came."Ashley said while she realized something.

"What if...if Daddy is hurt, i have to get back to him." Tears started to flow down the cheeks of the little girl.

"Now, now. Calm down, Daddy will be fine. Don't worry, we will take you to him." May patted the back of the crying girl.

"_One thing is for sure, she is definitely my future daughter, but who is her father, i will ask her later when no one is around. "_ May thought while still patting the girl.

* * *

**So that was the end of chapter two, if you guys have some suggestions or advice then you guys are welcome. And don't forget to review, cuz reviews encourage me to write. And don't flame, if you don't like it then don't read it.  
**


End file.
